Food for the Mind
by Sex'n'Love
Summary: Raito was used to men flirting with him. His job as a waiter in a semi-traditional style restaurant allows him to encounter many men of this kind. But one was far more persistent, but Raito didn't seem to have a problem with it... SemeLxUkeLight.


_**Title: Food for the Mind**_

_**Couple: LxLight**_

_**Word Count: 5,554**_

_**Disclaimer: Death Note is something of which I do not own. I do so very much enjoy it, though. ;D No ownies of the lyrics used.**_

_**Warning: Obviously, this is a YAOI! YAOI, PEOPLE! This means boy on boy. Hot, sexy man luvin'. In the butt. O: This is enjoyable for some, but just for those of you who may be lost in the big wide world of the web who don't like what you've gotten yourselves into... Well, I think you should leave while you can. Or stay. It doesn't matter to me, really. Just don't sue me. d: This fic contains a L seme and a Raito uke, which is the way it should always, ALWAYS be. I went to a Japanese restaurant the other day, and THUS THIS FIC WAS BORN! M for a reason, sex of the manly kind, all that jazz. Interesting use of chocolate sauce, ice, and handcuffs as well. ;)Enjoy! :D**_

_**Blurb: Raito was used to men flirting with him. His job as a waiter in a semi-traditional style restaurant allows him to encounter many men of this kind. But one was far more persistent, but Raito didn't seem to have a problem with it... SemeLxUkeLight.**_

_Love is hate and love is fire  
Fill my head with dumb desire  
Turn me on again  
Come on, come on and turn me on again_

Love is hate and love is mercy  
First you kiss and then you curse me  
Turn me on again  
Come on, come on and turn me on again

You got your fingers on my wrist now  
Accidentally on purpose  
Close enough so I can breathe you  
Close enough to make me nervous

_~ Turn Me On Again – Nerina Pallot_

*~*Yaoi*~*

Raito wasn't new to this. He had experienced his fair share of it. Right now, as he comforted a newly molested young male, he was thinking that it would only a matter of time until this newbie hardened up and took it like a man, or quit. Either way, Raito couldn't care less. Until then, he had to deal with the sobbing, snotty, slobbering mess of a human.

Working in a restaurant in the gay district wasn't exactly a walk in the park.

Raito had started working here around a year ago and was now the head waiter. His good looks and the movie star act he puts on has gotten him many of his ambitions; however, it also got him a lot of unwanted male attention. Not because they were men, Raito was all for that. It was because they were old slimy businessmen looking for a night with a young, hot piece of ass. Did their high-class restaurant really look like a whore house? At the very least they would be prostitutes for politicians or lawyers... expect that strange Johnny boy in the kitchen. He was a slut.

Raito was saved from giving his very predictable and generic speech given to all new staff in this boy's position by another experienced employee, Near, running in.

"Raito! Room 7 is asking for you again." He raised his eyebrow suggestively and Raito smirked in return. He threw the still distressed newbie at Near and walked out of the employee room. He grabbed room 7's drink from the bench, having had it prepared already by the sheer amount of time the occupant had come. He'd always come exactly as the clock struck 7 and expected his drink (a cocktail) to be delivered soon after by Raito, and Raito only. This occupant was extremely picky about who served him and his privacy. All cameras were always turned off in his room at the time he is here and he only communicates to the other waiters through a mechanical microphone.

Raito was the only one who had ever seen the mysterious caller, and he preferred it that way. He liked to believe he was special, even for a little while.

He knocked lightly on the rice paper door while he slipped off his shoes.

"Master L?" Raito called, balancing the drink on the tray perfectly, not spilling a drop.

"Enter, Raito." The husky voice from the other side of the door called. Raito tidied his appearance quickly before sliding the door quickly open and closed behind him. He turned and finally saw the other occupant of the room. This man was gorgeous. Not so in the conventional way, but a more ethereal manner.

His jet black hair shone in the dull glow of the nearby lanterns, the same light bathing his snow white skin and bouncing off his dull, obsidian eyes. He reminded Raito very much of an owl with the way he perched himself and the huge, intelligent eyes that would seem to see right into Raito's mind. Raito smiled sweetly, crawling over to L on his knees, still balancing the tray perfectly on his hand. L watched him, taking in the sight.

Raito was beside L now. He placed the tray down onto the table leaning close to L's face and looking into the other's eyes seductively.

"You're drink... Master L..." Raito breathed, handing the drink to L as well as getting even closer, so much so that he could feel the breath of the other male on his own lips. L leaned forward, meaning to connect them, but Raito retreated, smirking devilishly at him. "Will there be anything else, Master L?"

Raito had forgotten when this thing between them started. Perhaps it began when L first started coming to the restaurant a few months ago? Or had it developed since then? It was flirting, no doubt about that, but it also seemed that they were testing the other's resolve. He couldn't help but want to tease the older male, make him squirm with want for Raito and think of nothing else but having Raito's sweet flesh underneath his fingers. It was not a matter of _if_ this thing would progress, but _when_.

Would it be today?

Raito didn't know.

But he hoped so. He dearly hoped so.

Distracted by his thoughts, he not-so-subtly glanced down at the older male's crotch. He licked his lips at the thought of what must lay beneath the baggy jean zipper. His hand twitched and he restrained himself from reaching out and touching the obvious insomniac in places he barely even touched on himself.

"Raito-kun, it's rude to stare." L smirked, taking a languid sip from his cocktail.

Raito was not able to completely hide his blush at this, but he worked with it. He looked up at L from underneath his eyelashes, nibbling on his finger lightly in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Master L." Raito pouted, feeling satisfaction at the lust-hardened look in L's eyes. "Can I do anything to... make up for my rudeness?" Raito wiggled himself in a very appealing way, knowing it turned L on.

"I'm sure we can work something out..." Raito watched L's eyes look over and past his torso and focus squarely on his ass. Raito hid a smirk, squirming in reply. L's focus moved back to Raito, connecting eyes and making Raito shudder under his intense gaze. He crooked his finger at the blushing young waiter, wanting him to come closer. The brunette gnawed on his lip seductively as he crawled forwards on all fours.

"Tell me, Raito," L began forcing Raito's chin up to look him in the eyes. Raito whimpered at the slightly rough contact, rather enjoying it anyway. L had the tiniest smirk on the corners of his lips as he shifted his gaze to Raito's full luscious lips. "How far do these 'special services' go?"

Raito caught on quickly. "However far you wish to, Master L, of course."

"Hmm. That's exactly the answer I was looking for." L got closer, they're lips brushing only the slightest bit as the other talked. "But, I do not care for services given in a franchise." Raito was confused and tried pulling back from L. He was not allowed. "How far would you, as a person, go with me, Raito?"

The golden eyed boy recognized the subtle signs of insecurity in the older man.

"Do not make me repeat my response, Master L..."

He leaned forward and their lips finally connected.

It was a bit awkward to begin with, but they soon fell into movements that they were both comfortable with. It wasn't anything fancy, just a pressing together of lips. Raito whimpered into the other man's lips, trying to shuffle closer. The kiss broke briefly and Raito felt L shifting for a moment. Next thing he knew, he was pulled to kneel in between L's legs.

Raito pressed himself against the curved body of his partner, once again connecting their mouths. This time, L became bolder, rubbing his tongue along Raito's lower lip as if asking for entrance. Raito opened his mouth and moaned as L's tongue entered his mouth and rubbed against his own. His teeth, his cheeks, the roof of his mouth... Nothing was left that hadn't been touched. Raito grasped handfuls of the other male's thick black locks and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. He mewled as L settled one of his arms around the curve of Raito's body, pulling and holding him close as the other palm settled squarely on his stomach.

Raito wriggled against L and he growled in response. It was a warning, telling Raito that as much as he enjoyed that, Raito better stop or he would lose control. Raito smirked, delving his own tongue into L's mouth. Saliva ran down Raito's chin and he finally pulled back, a string of saliva connecting them before it broke.

The auburn-haired waiter was panting harshly, trying to regain the oxygen he had previously missed out on. L kissed his jaw, his lips travelling along the curve of Raito's neck until his roaming was halted by the waiter's uniform.

Raito was amused. This man was fascinating him. However, he pulled away.

L growled in response. "Where are you going?"

Raito smiled in response, pressing his pointer finger against his lips as if telling L to be quiet. He picked up the now empty glass and tray, standing to leave. Before he did, he bent down, pressing the finger that had been against his lips onto the other man's. Raito could fell the trembling that was coursing through the raven-haired male and revelled in it.

"Half the fun is the thrill of the chase, Master L." Raito sighed, strutting to the sliding door. He turned back, winking. "Until next time, Master L."

L's shocked face disappeared behind the door.

Occasions like this soon became a regular occurrence. Whenever L would come to the restaurant, he would not only get his drink on time, but a steamy make out session with his favourite cinnamon-eyed waiter.

...

It had been a month after the first occurrence and here they were again, Raito seated squarely on L's hips, who was lying down, his knees on either side of them. He was arched into L's form, his tongue intertwined with that of his counterpart. He whimpered and rubbed his body over L's, causing him to grunt. Raito was no longer satisfied with merely kissing and tentative touches. He wanted more of the sexy man beneath him. He hesitantly moved his hips, gauging for a reaction, whether positive or negative.

L groaned grabbing a firm hold on Raito's hips and intensified the kiss. Raito was pleased with this.

He ground his hips downwards, feeling the other man's erection against his own.

"Mmm, Master L. You're hard, aren't you?" It wasn't a question, he was merely teasing. He panted and eyed L seductively. He started moving against L in a steady rhythm, feeling the blush coating his cheeks already. He mewled, closing his eyes and biting his teeth as he quickened the pace. L's hands started assisting him, pulling him down to rub their erections together with more force.

"Raito, you're the only person to have invoked this kind of reaction from me." L confessed, grinding upwards and attaching his lips to Raito's neck, biting and leaving an obvious hickey on the skin.

Raito whined, feeling the dampness in his boxers from his excitement. He panted loudly, placing his hands on the ground above L's shoulders and leaning up, yet still pressuring down for better friction. "Oh God, L. S-so good..." The blush was as prominent on his cheeks as his erection was in his pants.

The insomniac's hands soon drifted from Raito's hips to the firm flesh of his ass, squeezing it. Raito yelped, not expecting the feeling and the pleasure it brought. A small trail of saliva was making its way down Raito's chin. "M-master L... I'm so _close_." Raito's rubbing had become frantic and out of rhythm, but L didn't care. He was close as well.

"Just a bit more, Raito. A bit more." L growled, thrusting upwards the same time as Raito moved downwards.

The waiter's cries became louder and louder, until he finally came. "L!" The cry had to be muffled by the mentioned male, of course. They didn't want the whole restaurant to know what they had been up to. Lucky that L had rented out all nearby rooms, not wanting anyone else to hear Raito's sexy cries.

L came next, biting harshly into Raito's shoulder. He felt the other male slump against him, and licked the wound he had made as an apology.

"W-what are you... a cat?" Raito scoffed breathlessly, referring to L's licking.

"Meow." L chuckled, kissing Raito again. It was slow this time, languid almost.

"Hmmm..." Raito sighed, resting his sweaty forehead on L's, closing his eyes. "I have to get back to work."

The hands still on his behind pushed Raito closer to L, causing Raito to exhale sharply. "Don't go."

"It's my job. Plus, I have to clean up the inside of my pants, don't you think?"

"How long will it be until we go all the way?"

Raito was slightly shocked and insulted at that statement. "Not at all if you keep that tone up." He pulled out of L's arms, turning and straightening his uniform. Arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind and Raito rolled his eyes and lent back into them.

"I didn't mean it like that, Raito." L murmured, placing butterfly kisses on the back of the waiter's neck.

"I know. It's not your fault that you're socially inept." He smiled back, turning in the other man's arms to place one more kiss on his lips. "I'll see you next time, L."

As Raito gathered the tray and glass, and was opening the door to leave, he was called back.

"Raito." As he turned, something was thrown to him. Thankfully, his reflexes acted in time and he caught the object before it hit the ground. "I'll be waiting next week in that hotel room for you."

Room 101 in the Kira Hotel. That was a penthouse suite, wasn't it? The coffee-eyed man tightened his grip on the keys before looking back, sending L a wink.

"You better be waiting. I won't disappoint you."

The door closed once more.

...

Raito hadn't felt such nervousness as when he was standing out the front of Room 101, shuffling from one foot to the other.

'He wouldn't think bad of me if I never turned up, would he? I could just pass it off, couldn't I?' Raito thought, squirming at his own indecisiveness.

'_What the hell are you talking about? You've been working up to this point for far too long to back out now! You want this, remember? You want him.'_ Another voice piped up, knocking Raito out of his sense of nervousness and placing him back on his desired path. _'That's right. Now, go in there and sex that man up so hard that you'll be feeling it for a week!'_

The slight pain that Raito felt as he rapped his knuckles on the mahogany door brought whatever was left of him back into his current mindset as he set a teasing smirk on his lips. The door opened, revealing L in his normal clothes, staring down at Raito with a slightly predatory glint.

"Raito, you came." His deep voice soothed Raito's rattled nerves.

Raito increased the power of his seductive smirk, eyeing L quite obviously up and down. "What, you thought I wouldn't make it?" _'Hell, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't have...'_ Stupid brain...

"I had my doubts, but I'm glad they were baseless." L's arm wrapped around Raito's waist, pulling him flush against the other male. Lips descended on Raito's own and caused him to melt against their owner, wrapping his arms securely around the insomniac's neck. Raito felt the tongue against his lips before he registered to open his mouth. A moan broke the air and L smirked into the kiss, causing the waiter to realise he was the one to moan. L pulled back, looking into Raito's eyes with victory lacing their obsidian depths.

"We must try and at least get through the threshold, my Raito." L stated, amusement evident in his voice.

Raito panted, dazed and blushing. Unable to reply, he simply nodded, following as L grabbed his hand and pulled the boy inside. Raito took his shoes and socks off at the front door, noticing L's already bare feet before proceeding.

As soon as Raito entered the room, he could almost sense the luxuriousness rolling upon him in waves. It was almost smothering as he tried to calculate the expense of this room in his head. The king bed was against the wall closest to the door, the opposite wall being entirely made of windows. The carpet was a luscious tan, the bed having golden covers and the curtains made to match. Raito was amused to find a tray of fruits and various dessert items lay out on the table.

"I have a feeling you have an impressive sweet tooth." Raito snickered, interlocking his fingers with L's and tilting his head towards the sugary spread. L chuckled in response.

"You have no idea." L turned to Raito, a single finger tilting the brunette's head to meet the insomniac's lips for a brief kiss. "You still remain the sweetest dish I've ever tasted, though, Raito."

Raito blushed furiously and smacked L's arm harshly, puffing in indignity as L laughed. "You are so full of shit." L grinned, an impish expression, looping his arms around Raito's waist and pulling him close. This kiss lasted longer, only brief tongue contact before Raito pulled away.

"You forgive me though, don't you?" L asked, kissing Raito's neck. The waiter sighed in mock frustration.

"You're lucky I like you." Raito held the insomniac's cheeks in his hands, initiating a deep kiss before wrapping his arms around the other male's neck. L grunted, pushing his way into Raito's pliant mouth, causing him to moan in response. Raito threaded his fingers into the inky locks of his partner, tugging harshly. L didn't seem to mind.

Raito shivered when he felt L's hands holding him on the small of his back. They slowly and sneakily tucked into his shirt, causing skin on skin contact. One hand slowly – oh so slowly – travelled from its partner to Raito's ass, giving it a squeeze, and then continuing to the back of Raito's thigh. L hoisted Raito's leg to sit on his hip, hoping Raito would get the message. He did.

A brief hop later, Raito had both legs firmly wrapped around L's hips. The insomniac's tongue was hot in his mouth, and the waiter couldn't resist sucking suggestively on the appendage. L growled, slamming Raito against the wall. He yelped in return, turned on by the rough action, and even more turned on by the wet, open-mouthed kisses now being delivered onto his neck. Harsh teeth nipped at his skin, soft lips soothing the marks afterwards. Raito openly moaned, voicing his pleasure in the quiet hotel room. He whimpered, before devilishly smirking through his pleasure and reaching down to cup L's manhood through his jeans.

L snarled at this, thrusting into Raito's hand. The feeling of that, as well as the thought of the older male losing control sent a shock of arousal straight to his manhood. L's head rested on the crook of Raito's neck as he panted onto the tanned and bruised skin there, the movements of his hips not stopping. Raito descended on the insomniac's ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth and rolling his tongue on it.

Raito quickly found the support on his back non-existent, thus tightened his legs hold around the other male's hips. He didn't have to live with no back support for long, for he was flung onto the luscious bed. L crawled on top of the brunette on all fours, hovering over the other's body, simply looking at his flushed form.

The mewl that Raito let out was delicious as he reached up to pull L down on top of him.

"Please, don't just look..." Raito begged, pulling L's white shirt over the man's head. He smirked in reply, pulling the waiter's shirt off as well. Said waiter arched up, pressing his naked chest against that of his counterpart and moaning.

"I wasn't planning to." L murmured, a resounding click following this statement. Raito stopped instantly, his cinnamon eyes drifting towards the bed head.

"Did you just... chain my wrist to the bed?" He was bewildered, but not particularly hating the idea. The weight on his left wrist was almost comforting.

"I did. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No. Not at all. As long as you don't stop touching me and leave me here like this."

"Wouldn't dream of it, my Raito." L kissed Raito again, messing up the younger one's mind. "However, if you'll excuse me for a brief second..."

"L." Raito growled the warning, trying his hardest to look threatening with his cheeks flushed and his neck covered in hickies. He was surprisingly successful. Despite this, L got up from the bed and wandered to the table, gazing longingly at all the treats there.

"L..." Raito was getting more and more aggravated with each passing second.

"Raito _did_ comment on my sweet tooth earlier." L replied innocently, still deciding on what to have.

"I swear, if you don't get back over here in the next five seconds, you won't be getting any for a _month_." Raito snarled, finally sick of this game. The insomniac quickly swiped up the bottle of chocolate sauce and trotting back to the waiting male on the bed.

"Sorry for taking so long. It was between this, the strawberries, the cream, or a combination of the three." L explained, shaking the chocolate sauce bottle vigorously. Raito scowled at the other man, watching his hand out of the corner of his eyes and thinking of all the things that movement could be better used for.

The pop of the sauce bottle cap made Raito shudder and squeeze his eyes shut, anticipating the next move. He yelped, his body trying to curl into a ball, and his eyes shooting open at the sudden freezing feeling on his hot skin. His stomach area was being mercilessly attacked with the chocolate Raito hadn't realized must've been refrigerated.

"L! T-that's cold." Raito keened, squirming in the older male's grasp. L licked his bottom lip, watching the gooey topping drip onto tanned skin. He finally placed the bottle aside when the waiter was trembling. "P-please, L."

L knew what Raito wanted and didn't hesitate to give it to him. A warm tongue dove onto cooling flesh, occasionally sucking lightly. Raito felt tears gather at the corner of his eyes at the strange sensations. He tried to tug his hands free again, only causing himself pain. He wrapped his legs around L's neck instead, forcing the male to stay where he was until all the chocolate was gone.

"Don't worry, Raito," L began against his skin, causing him to shudder. "I'll be very thorough."

The sound of sucking and whimpers filled the space for a few moments, before one of Raito's sneaky feet went down to massage the bulge in L's jeans. A throaty groan caused vibrations on the brunette's lower stomach, causing him to whine.

"L, please, I need you." Raito panted, looking sultrily into L's eyes.

L groaned in arousal and frustration. "I was trying to take my time with this. I didn't think it would be this hard to." He moved back up the younger male's body, connecting their lips and tongues in another battle as he undid his pale jeans and pulled them from tan hips. Raito was wearing a pair of black semi-briefs, but they soon vacated his body as well.

"Why am I naked and you aren't, Mr. Insecure?" Raito smirked, trying to get a rise out of the older male. He was succeeding.

"I have no reason to be insecure," L began, slowly dragging down his jean zipper down before pulling out his length. "As you can see."

The brunette moaned when he saw what L had to offer. He now knew why the insomniac had to wear baggy pants. "God, I want you in me so bad, L."

"You'll have to wait for a little while, yet, my Raito." L smirked, teasingly kissing Raito's neck. Raito whimpered, pulling on his hands.

"At least undo the handcuffs, L."

"Why would I do that, Raito? You look so delectable, all bound for me to use as I please." L's hands were busy pouring the still cold chocolate sauce on Raito's upper legs and thighs, which caused Raito to shudder uncontrollably.

"O-ohhhh g-g-god L~. P-pleeeaaase... I wanna t-t-touch you!" It took all Raito had to get that sentence out and legible.

L looked thoughtful for a moment, but it didn't look very effective with his tongue busy licking up Raito's quivering flesh.

"That is a very charming preposition, Raito. What would you do, in return for your freedom?"

"Mmm, anything."

"Anything?"

"Yesssssss."

"You would allow me free reign of your body, allowing me to do anything, and you will do anything without complaint?"

"I said anything, didn't I?" Raito was so annoyed and aroused right now that his words made sense for a moment, before he once again dissolved into moans when L's finger lazily traced up his cock.

"I didn't hear an agreement..."

"YES! Goddamit, yes! Now hurry up and fuck me!"

The click of the handcuffs was the happiest noise Raito believed he'd ever heard. One hand went to L's inky black hair, dragging him gently, but persistently, up to meet his mouth in a messy kiss. His other hand went to L's manhood, gripping it firmly and stroking. L groaned, not expecting the sudden burst of passion from the younger male.

"Calm down, my dear." L muttered between Raito's frantic kisses.

"I want you inside me right now, L. I want you to fuck me until I can't stand and then fill me to the brim with your hot cum."

"Hnnn!" Those words spilling from the brunette's usually proper mouth sent a shot of arousal to L's already hard shaft. "Raito, that sounds delicious. But you said you'd do anything I wanted."

"But L..."

"Don't make me handcuff you again." Raito huffed, relaxing back into the sift covers, glaring grumpily at the insomniac, yet he still looked so unbearably aroused that it didn't have much effect.

"What do you want of me, L?" L shuddered, licking his lips while gazing at the other male.

"Get on your knees, press your face into the pillows and spread yourself for me." Raito's breath hitched, imagining the position he was about to take. He felt L move off the bed quickly as he moved to do as told. He felt L return to the bed and Raito spread his legs, stretching both hands back to grab an ass cheek and expose his twitching hole to L.

L licked his lips, watching that delightful pink opening as it quivered in excitement.

"L, this is embarrassing." Raito whimpered, biting his lower lip.

"Oh, stop it. I know you're an exhibitionist at heart. I mean, why wouldn't you be with a body like this?" Raito felt L's hands on his upper thighs, on the border of his ass. He gnawed on his lip as he felt L's breath on his entrance.

"Ah!" Raito moaned when L's tongue made contact with his tender flesh. Oh God, L was rimming him. "Oh, L!"

Said male was highly pleased with this reaction, gently licking around Raito's entry before thrusting his tongue in. Raito yelped, trying to thrust back onto the tongue. L's hands kept him steady, however, not allowing him such leeway.

Raito whined when the squirming muscle was removed. A brief crunching was all that prepared him for what was to come.

"Wha- AH!" Raito screamed, something cold entering him. It wiggled and slowly warmed. The brunette quickly deduced what had happened.

"Did you like that, Raito?" The mentioned boy was too far gone to respond, only searching for that strange pleasure to invade his senses again. "Crunching on ice before rimming is said to give a most pleasurable experience."

"Again..." Raito whimpered, writhing on the sheets.

"Indeed." L popped the ice in his mouth, crunching it and inserting the cold, wet muscle into his partner.

Raito had his thoughts and body assaulted by this bliss a few more times, before L pulled away for longer than usual. Raito tried tilting his head to see what was happening, before letting out another scream, this one longer and louder. The freezing cylinder piece of ice was so cold it almost burned. The uke grasped at the sheets desperately, trying to find something to ground himself too. He could feel something building in him, knowing he was close. It didn't help when L inserted his tongue to lap up the water as the ice dissolved in Raito's soft walls. It was unable to be avoided anymore; Raito was going to release.

"I-im coming, L. Ohh! FUCK!" Strings of white shot from Raito's manhood, dripping onto the golden sheets. Raito was a mess; this whole experience was just too much for him. L was a god.

The insomniac made his way back up Raito's body, breathing onto the back of Raito's neck. "Don't even think that we're finished yet, my little Raito."

Raito whimpered, shivering as the still cold liquid continued to drip from his hole. He flinched when a finger was inserted, finding it slightly uncomfortable, but bearable. The second one joined it, causing Raito to squirm. They scissored, stretching the tight ring of muscle before adding a third digit. Raito let out a hum of disapproval into the pillow, feeling the pain. L kissed the back and sides of Raito's neck, distracting him from the pain. His other hand rubbed the tan expanse of his soon-to-be lover's back.

"Come on, where is it?" L grumbled, searching for that one place...

"L!" The waiter jerked back, trying to impale himself on those delightful fingers as he felt his prostate begin to be abused.

"There."

Raito was a helpless pile of moaning, drooling mush. He had never felt such pleasure as he was feeling now. Whatever L was, he couldn't possibly be human. He had to be some form of sex god. Or a demon trying to drive Raito crazy with pleasure. It was working.

The fingers were removed, but Raito didn't have time to feel properly empty because he was promptly filled with something much larger. He cried out as L grabbed his hips to keep him from retreating as the insomniac thrust himself completely into the younger male.

L was panting, completely in bliss. Raito was tight, so very tight. It was wonderful. He was soft and warm and oh god so very good. L's intelligence was reducing as the pleasure over-rid his mind.

"Raito, you feel amazing."

"Move."

"You sure?"

"Move, NOW."

L pulled his length almost fully out of the boy before slamming himself back in, causing the bed to rock. He worked up a steady rhythm, Raito wailing as his prostate was abused with every thrust. L was in heaven and Raito was far past there.

They were getting faster and more sporadic, but neither minded. They were getting what they wanted.

"L... _ah_... cummi~ng...!" Raito managed.

"Me too, Raito. Cum for me." L groaned.

"Ahhh!" Raito came for the second time, and if he had been in his right mind, he would have pouted at cumming twice.

"Raito!" L cried, releasing into his lover at last. He pulled out, spent and looked down at his unresponsive partner. He chuckled when he realized Raito had passed out. The insomniac lay there for a few moments before getting up and getting a face washer and cleaned the unconscious male.

After that was done, he cuddled up next to the boy, pulled the sheets over them, and watched as Raito unconsciously snuggled into L.

"Goodnight, my love." He smiled, kissing the top of the brunette's head before succumbing to sleep.

...

The sun shone in Raito's eyes, slapping him awake. He moaned quietly in discomfort, then moaned even louder at the pain in his rear.

"I see you're awake, Raito." That wonderful, soft baritone voice called from the kitchenette. The brunette turned his head to face where the voice came from only to widen his eyes.

"Good morning, L." Raito finally smirked. He turned onto his side, bending his elbow so that he could hold his head in his hand and stare at the naked insomniac. Well, naked bar from the simple back apron covering his front. The smell of bacon, eggs, and toast invaded Raito's nose, making him smile.

"How do you like your eggs?" L asked, giving Raito a nice view of his bare ass.

"Sunnyside up."

The raven haired male turned to grin at his partner. "Such a clever one you are, Raito."

"You forgot to mention how gorgeous I am."

"Yes, you are."

"And how amazing I am."

"You are most definitely amazing."

"And how good I am at sex."

"Now that, we can both agree on." During the banter, L had walked towards Raito until he was right in front of him. He tiled Raito's head so that their lips met, sharing a sweet kiss.

"This will be so disappointing if it's a onetime thing." Raito began.

"I most certainly hope it isn't."

"What's your reason?"

"You taste excellent with chocolate syrup."

*~*Yaoi*~*

_**:D It be finished! This took me **__**a long time**__** to get done. However, I hope it's worth it! I love getting good reviews from y'all, but I also like getting constructive criticism. No flames. Flamers are lamers... God that was corny... MOVING ON! I didn't really know how to end this one, so I came up with this one and stuck with it. :3 REVIEW PLOX!**_

_**Love you all.**_

_**Sex'n'love**_


End file.
